Regarding Robin
by Zoey Upland
Summary: Teen Titans Go! Issue #47: Regarding Robin/One Morning. It is the day that Robin's parents died, and he is sad throughout the whole issue. While the other Titans try and cheer him up, Batman makes a special cameo.


_The Flying Graysons._

_They were the best acrobats on the greatest show on Earth, many years ago._

After all those years, some posters of them were still in mint condition.

A teen sat on a chair backwards, staring at the one in his possession. The poster displayed the words 'The Flying Graysons'. Printed on the poster was a picture of 3 smiling people, obviously a family. A man, a woman, and their son. A shot of the couple hanging from a trapeze was overlaid at the bottom.

_They were a family act._

The boy did not usually look at the poster. But today was special.

"Robin...you okay?" asked a voice from behind the boy. The boy Robin turned to the owner of the voice, a half-human, half-robot. Or Cyborg, as he was called.

Concern registered on Cyborg's face. "Hey, isn't today-"

"No, I was just...um...thinking about this move my...uh...dad once taught me." Robin replied, a shadow falling forward on his face.

_They were Robin's family..._

"Heh, after all these years, still haven't quite...nailed it." Robin said.

"Anything I can help you with?" Cyborg offered, standing behind Robin.

Robin cocked his head for a few seconds, considering the offer. Then, eventually, a crooked smile crept across his face.

"Actually..."

* * *

><p>The air around it thrummed with energy as Cyborg powered up his sonic cannon.<p>

A sonic blast hit the wall next to Robin. Robin swiftly scaled the stone column beside him and leapt for a large metal ring hanging from the ceiling as Cyborg's sonic cannon fired yet another shot. He used his momentum to propel himself forward, somersault and land neatly on the floor.

"Think fast!" Robin cried, throwing a birdarang. It cut through the air with a sharp sound. Cyborg caught it easily as it hurtled towards his face.

"Nice moves." Cyborg grinned.

"Right back atcha." Robin said easily as he grabbed a towel, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Thanks. That was a good workout." he said, slinging the towel around his neck while heading to the door.

Cyborg watched him go, uncertainty settling over him.

* * *

><p>"Took my mind off things..." Robin muttered, his footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. His shadow was dark before him.<p>

_I know what it feels like for your entire world to fall apart in an instant..._

_I know what it's like to lose someone you love..._

Gasping for breath, Beast Boy rounded the corner behind him and beamed when he spotted Robin.

"Hey, Robin..." Beast Boy cried, shifting into a bird. The green bird fluttered his wings furiously until he reached Robin. He shifted back into his human form.

"Knock, knock." grinned Beast Boy widely as Robin stared blankly at him.

_I know what it's like to lose a mother and father at the same time._

"Psst! You're supposed to say 'Who's there?'" he whispered behind his hand loudly in a helpful tone.

"C'mon...knock, knock." he nudged Robin impatiently as Robin continued staring blankly at him.

"Not now, Beast Boy." Robin finally said, resuming his walk.

"Aw, dude..." Beast Boy whined. He turned into a rabbit, hopping forward and popping back into human form just outside Robin's door. "I'm just trying to cheer you up because, you know, today is-"

"Yeah, thanks. But I'm okay." Robin said morosely.

"Pull my finger?" asked Beast Boy, extending his arm to Robin.

"Not in the mood." Robin said. Beast Boy's expression wilted slightly at the statement. Then, Robin stepped around Beast Boy and started opening the door.

"Then...I WOULDN'T OPEN THAT DOOR IF I WERE YOU!" Beast Boy yelled, panicked.

SPLAT!

Robin lay sprawled on the floor, fuming and covered with a gooey pink substance.

"Don't worry. It's only non-dairy whipped cream. Heh." Beast Boy nervously chuckled.

He ran off fast.

* * *

><p>Robin stood at the sink, after successfully cleaning the non-dairy whipped cream off. He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice the door open and a slice of light enter the bathroom. A shadow appeared, clear and black against the floor.<p>

_I think I know him better than anyone else..._

Raven stood at the side of the doorway, silently observing Robin. A sad expression settled on her face.

_I've been in his shoes..._

Robin's mind flashed back to the incident, many years ago. A man swung from a trapeze, confident and free. He reached out to catch his wife, failing to notice that his trapeze's rope was fraying and breaking.

_I've seen inside his mind..._

The rope snapped.

_I know his darkest memory..._

A crowd of people, the couple's son included, watched the scene unfold right before their eyes, powerless to stop it. A tear traced it's way down the young boy's cheek.

_I know his deepest pain..._

A small group of somber people dressed in black gathered in front of two graves. The young boy's head was bowed in pure sorrow.

Robin turned, quickly registering Raven's presence. "Raven? How...how long have you been standing there?" Robin asked, shocked. He hurried abruptly out of the bathroom, embarrassed. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" he asked, scratching his head.

"No, but...do you need anything? I mean, if there's something I can do for you, just...just let me know. My healing power can also help with emotional-"

"Thanks." Robin rushed hurriedly. "I know I can always count on you. Like the sister I never had." He started walking away.

Raven's eyes followed him as he went, filled with sadness.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, its brilliant colors lighting up the horizon. The light tinged the waters of Jump City. A lone figure, Robin, stood at the edge of the Titans Tower rooftop.<p>

Robin had taken off his mask, and was holding it loosely in his hand. Tears were trickling fast and freely down his face as he stared at the distant horizon.

He could hear light footsteps behind him. He turned slightly.

"Are you all right? Are you...crying?" Starfire asked, her brow wrinkled with concern. Her hands were clasped together against her chest.

Robin turned fully, letting Starfire see his face without the mask. His crying had stopped momentarily.

"No...no, I'm fine." he choked out with a harsh sob.

"Are you certain?" asked Starfire gently.

"No..." Robin lunged forward and buried his face in Starfire's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She hugged him back automatically, as if it were a natural reflex. "...No, I'm not."

"Here, here, Robin. Let it all out." Starfire soothed in a calming tone. "In Tameran, it is acceptable for even the fiercest warriors to be tearful at such...anniversaries. There is no shame in displays of sadness. It honors those who we have loved and lost...it is the same here on Earth, yes?"

Robin straightened up and held the hand Starfire was using to stroke his cheek gently. Tears were still coursing down freely his face, but he wasn't hiding them anymore.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's not always easy to stop hiding behind the mask. To stop playing hero and just...be human."

Robin slipped his mask on again, but this time he was smiling. "It's a poor student who blames his teacher...so, I won't. But luckily, I have you to remind me..."

He faced Starfire, his back straight. "...There's more to life than chasing clues, solving mysteries, and beating the bad guys."

Robin took Starfire's hand.

_Times change._

I lowered my binoculars.

_Yes, I've been inside his head._

_I know what it's like to lose your parents as he did._

Titans Tower seemed very far away, all of a sudden.

_We were a family act._

_I used to be closer to him than anyone else._

_But these days, it looks like he's in better hands.._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Robin and Starfire are supposed to be kissing at the end. But I have no idea how to put it in without ruining the whole mysteeeeeeeerious vibe. Please suggest a way. I AM DESPERATE. I NEED MORE ROBSTAR.<strong>

**Oh, yeah. Batman is narrating this whole thing. Heehee. The italics are his thoughts.**

**Thankyouverymuch. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Unfortunately.**


End file.
